Touched by an Angel
by jolene428
Summary: When he broke the rules and saved his ward, the guardian angel was sentenced 10 years in the heavenly detention camp. However, he was still keen in awaiting his ward once he finished his sentences. Little did he know, his guardianly for her is gradually c
1. Default Chapter

It could have been just another normal day for Makino. She could just have gone to school and then back home like any other day. However, it seemed that things are meant to have developed this way.  
  
Today was the day my sentence was fulfilled. I never did regret what I did 10 years back. She never did deserve to end her life that young.  
  
I stood at the gate of the detention camp not knowing where I should go. I thought of her, my dearest ward I have always been watching over. Is she having a good life now? And how does she look like now?  
  
I knew I was forbidden to ever appear before her but it had always been my duty to take care of her. It was that ironical to set that law anyway. 


	2. Journey to EArth

The first thing I did was to look for Kunisawa Amon. He was said to be the easiest target to obtaining unofficial aid in retrieving information on ward allocation. True enough, it was not a difficult chore.  
  
"What's the hell you want to have her information? You are told to leave her." I simply had no patient to wait for him to finish what he has to say. I knew it was not right to take him down off-guard, however there was no other way to keep his mouth shut. I took a glance at the address and was sure that she still stayed at the same place.  
  
But there is another problem. What if she had already forgotten about her guardian angel? Wouldn't that made his appearance an intrusion into her peaceful life? But I knew I wasn't going to just live with it this way, because it had always been my duty to wait on her. No matter how grown up she has become, she still needs a guardian angel, just like any other child out there.  
  
I made my plans to escape onto Earth.and I knew just the right person who can guide me.  
  
Toudou Shizuka was my classmate when we attended the training school for certification of guardian angels. And she was the only person who supported me when I made the decision 10 years ago. However, she couldn't help me much then because she was merely another guardian angel but years had passed and she now holds a high position in the heavenly authorities.  
  
"Rui, I will advise you." She seemed different now. No longer that passionate cheerful angel I used to know. Well, that can't be blamed; after all it had been 10 years. Things had changed.  
  
"If you are not going to help me, please don't bother to discourage me either." I was determined. I have to make sure no harm was done to Makino because of what I did.  
  
" Tomorrow, a carriage will be sent down to Earth where the juniors guardian angels will then take their positions. If you are lucky, you can go with them." After saying this, Shizuka turned and walked away.  
  
I knew this would mean our friendship had come to an end. The next time we meet, is when the heavenly soldiers caught me for my next sentence. 


	3. Drawing CLoser

I realized it was almost impossible for me to get near Makino. Of course, I could just walk up to her and talk to her. However, I couldn't simply just appear suddenly in her life and tells her I am her guardian angel. She will definitely start running away from me and never ever will want to see me again.  
  
I need a new identity. She will somehow recognize me if she still remembers me. Yes, all wards can sense their guardian angels, if they believe in them...  
  
Makino was alone. She seemed to be troubled by some matters. I was tempted to simply run up to her and tell her how much I missed her. She has grown a lot. Ten years is not short at all. Now, she is no longer that young and frail little girl whom I used to coax her to forget the monsters in the closet and just goes to sleep.  
  
I almost could feel her right in my arms again.  
  
"Hey! Are you new to the school?" I had only left my eyes from her for a couple of minutes before I realized she had run to my side.  
  
I smiled at her; maybe everything is path out already. "Yes, I have just transferred over here. I am from the third year, what about you?" I tried to recall whatever I have found out from the library about the current education system before coming down to Earth.  
  
"I am from the second year. Welcome senior!" She grinned. I wonder if she is ever so friendly to everyone or particular to me. Maybe she will slowly remember me.  
  
I smiled faintly and started following her as she introduced the school to me in a singsong way. I could see that she is pretty popular among all the students because everyone was saying 'Hi' to her whenever they see her walking by.  
  
We stopped in the school café. She urged me to sit at a table while she gets me some snacks. Before I could make myself comfortable, I noticed a group of girls approaching Makino. They were whispering so loudly that I could help but eavesdropped.  
  
"Hey! Who's that cute guy you are with?" "Is he your boyfriend?' "I thought you were after Doumyouji Tsukasa?"  
  
Makino had her arms in the air making funny faces, which I thought looks cute. She sighed silently as she handed me the sandwich and orange juice and sat down.  
  
"Is my presence inviting unwanted attention?" I couldn't help but made my concern known.  
  
She looked at me blinking her eyes away. Then she grinned and shook her head hard from left to right and then from the right to the left.  
  
I could not help but laughed out. She grinned and looked at me thoughtfully. I could see in her eyes a thousand of questions. She seemed to have slowly started to wonder why she will actually approach me in the first place. I could see that she was trying hard to recall something, something which she seemed to have already forgotten.  
  
"Is Doumyouji Tsukasa your boyfriend?" I blurted out. I was rather stunned by the fact that it was jealousy that blurted out my question.  
  
Her response was intense and immediate. She shook her head hard not looking at me.  
  
"I am sorry. I think I asked too much." I looked at her apologetically.  
  
She was taken aback by my reaction. She started shaking her hands in the air worriedly, "No... no... please don't feel that way. I wasn't refusing to answer your question. I was troubled by some other matters. I am so sorry for making you feel upset over my response."  
  
There was silent as I really am confused by her reactions and responses. She seemed to have valued my feelings quite abit. But for what reasons? I am simply a new friend.  
  
I suddenly felt that I had made the right guess. She seemed to have remembered some things. Maybe she will really remember me...  
  
I did not ask about Doumyouji Tsukasa ever since the last incident. But somehow I managed to find out who this guy actually was and in what way is Makino related to him.  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa is the son of the president of the school advisory committee. He is not only good looking but also has all the charms, talents, physiques and wisdom any guys will ever wish for. Just like any other teenagers of her age, Makino adores Doumyouji Tsukasa like a model of her knight in shining armor.  
  
However, this Doumyouji Tsukasa isn't really what the rest of the world thinks he is. He was indeed all that he presents himself to be. Not only were his charms, talents, physiques and wisdom true, he also had the quickest temper anyone can imagine. That makes him an unpleasant person, but the weird thing is that, the girls find it cool instead.  
  
I waited patiently for Makino to finish her class. It wasn't hard for me to hypnotize the Principal of the school into believing I am a transferred student. And with the amount of money I can offer to the school, I guess they weren't being too bothered to look into my origins.  
  
So there I am, I had been in the school with Makino for three months. Somehow, I had the feeling; it wasn't soon before the heavenly guards found me. But I had no time to worry about that. I wanted to fulfill Makino's dream before I leave her. But I wasn't sure if laying Makino in Doumyouji Tsukasa's hands is the right thing to do... "Rui?" Makino appeared from nowhere before me.  
  
"You did not go to class?" I knew from the direction she walked towards me, she must have skipped her class.  
  
"...I .. I went to attend Doumyouji Tsukasa's band rehearsal just now. I wanted to sneak into the class after the rehearsal, but I was too late... so..." Makino looked at me innocently.  
  
I was really angry when I heard that. I felt stupid having waited for her for two hours while she was out there admiring her prince charming. However, looking at her innocent eyes, I couldn't bear to reprimand her at all.  
  
"Ok... so how is the rehearsal?" I swallowed down my anger and tried to show interest in her concern instead.  
  
She blinked her eyes and kept quiet. It seemed that she knew I was angry at what she did. And it seemed that she feels bad over what she did.  
  
I tried to convince her that I wasn't very angry as I couldn't bear to see her sad.  
  
"Ohh... it was ok... Rui? Are you angry with me?" Makino looked into my eyes for an answer. I shy away shaking my head. I wouldn't let my eyes betrayed me.  
  
"Why not let me go to the concert with you? When is it?" I made up my mind to help her get Tsukasa.  
  
She was taken aback and I could see that she was very happy with my decision.  
  
I could almost feel her breathe as I helped her onto the sidewalk and tied her shoelaces for her. She did struggle at first, feeling embarrassed. But somehow she gave in. I guessed she too did not know the reason why was she so giving to me.  
  
I smiled at her and gestured that a butterfly knot will look nice on her shoes. She grinned and nodded her head. I could see the little girl in her still. Unconsciously, I took her by her shoulders and lay her head in my arms. She must be taken by a shock, since she did not seem to react to my awkward behavior.  
  
We walked silently for the next twenty minutes. Eventually, Makino brought up the question which seemed to have troubled her for quite some time.  
  
"Rui... have we met before?" Makino made her statement and then looked at me thoughtfully waiting for an answer.  
  
"I guess so..." I smiled faintly. "But where? I couldn't seem to remember anything yet somehow I felt attached to you." Makino seemed puzzled.  
  
"Well, I didn't say we might have met recently. I mean, we might have met many years ago." I murmured.  
  
Makino looked at me silently. She knew that I didn't want to tell her more. She looked down onto her shoe laces in deep thought. 


End file.
